Forum:Common Series head writers
Series 1 -''' Time Guardian '- Series 1 Specials '- Irockz707 'Series 2 - 'Black Gear '- Series 2 Specials '- Irockz707 'Series 3 -' Tennantfan - '''Series 3 Specials - Tennantfan Series 4- '''The evil dude - '''Series 4 Specials - Series 3 vote *Bluesilver- Tennantfan 21:50, July 17, 2010 (UTC) *Tennantfan- Time Guardian 06:22, July 19, 2010 (UTC) *Tennantfan- BG 20:53, July 22, 2010 (UTC) *Bluesilver- The evil dude. 10:43, July 24, 2010 (UTC) *Tennantfan- Bluesilver 21:23, July 26, 2010 (UTC) The voting is over and the new head writer is Tennantfan. Series 4 Vote *The evil dude - Time Guardian 20:45, August 27, 2010 (UTC) *The evil dude - BG 12:03, August 28, 2010 (UTC) *The evil dude - Tennantfan 04:07, August 29, 2010 (UTC) *The evil dude - --Bluesilver 09:48, August 29, 2010 (UTC) The Vote begins on 28th August and ends on 10th September. Series 5 Vote Voting will begin upon the completion of Series 4 and it's respective Specials. Specials? I thought I was the specials headwriter, BG. Irockz707 17:29, July 17, 2010 (UTC) I didn't type that --BG 11:10, July 18, 2010 (UTC) Check the bottom of your talk page. Irockz707 12:39, July 18, 2010 (UTC) I meant I didnt type the thing up there. I know I agreed to you doin the specials --BG 13:01, July 18, 2010 (UTC) Head writer slots? So far the head writer has written episodes on the 1st, 10th, and 12-13th slot. I think we shoud change it because in the main series it's usualy like this(1st, 2nd, 4-5th or 11th, and 12-13th). the function of the head writer is to navigate the series trough the story arc and I don't think that he can do it with just four episodes. The good news is that Series 4 will have 18 episodes so the head writer can write more episodes(Max. 7 so that there can be slots for the other Users to write in). Just so that it's everyone's decision I propose we do a vote to see if the users want the head writer to write more episodes for the upcomming 4th common series. the vote begins on 25 august and ends on 8 september(that's two weeks) so lets begin. Time Guardian 10:39, August 25, 2010 (UTC) I think 5 or 6 should be sufficient. I.E: the 1st episode, a two-parter at some point in the series and the series finale and maybe another episode or two somewhere in the works. But it just depends on who the head writer for Series 4 will be, as some of us are better with single parts some are better with two parters, the head writer might choose not to write 7 episodes and instead oversee or co-write an episode. It's probably something to discuss when we decide on the head writer(s) for Series 4; but if the descision must be made now, than yeah an absolute maximum of 7. --Bluesilver 15:42, August 25, 2010 (UTC) I think the slots can be chosen by the Head Writer. Like of course they will do the series finale, but they may not want to do episode 1. Just my opinion. [[User:Will94|'Will94']]|talk 23:41, October 22, 2010 (UTC)